protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sobre a Anarquia
Hakim Bey Original em Inglês O que é um Anarquista? Assim disse o profeta Maomé: qualquer um que te deseje, "Paz!", pode ser considerado um Muçulmano. Também nesse sentido poderíamos considerar todos os que se digam "anarquistas" (exceto os policiais infiltrados) como anarquistas ; - isso é, todos os que desejem a abolição do Estado. Para os Sufi, a questão, "O que é um Muçulmano?" não desperta qualquer interesse. Ao invés disso eles se perguntam, "Quem é esse Muçulmano? Um dogmático ignorante? Um acintoso¹? Um hipócrita? Ou será ele alguém que, pelo contrário, se empenha por experienciar o conhecimento e o amor, está disposto a buscar ser pleno e harmonioso?" "O que é um anarquista?" não é verdadeira pergunta. A pergunta correta é: "Quem é esse anarquista?" um dogmático ignorante, acintoso, hipócrita? Alguém que brada ter esmagado todos os ídolos, e que ao mesmo tempo ergue novos altares mentais para cultuar fantasmas e abstrações? Será ele alguém que tenta viver no espírito da Anarquia, do não-ser-governado/não-governar, ou será alguém que meramente usa a retórica da rebelião como uma desculpa para sua inconseqüência, ressentimento e auto-pauperização?" As picuinhas teológicas insignificantes aumentaram tediosa e indesculpavelmente entre as vertentes anarquistas. Ao invés de exigir definições (ideológicas), pergunte-se "O que você sabe?" - "Quais são seus verdadeiros desejos?" - "O que você pretende fazer agora?" - e como Diaghilev² certa vez disse para o jovem Cocteau³ - "Me impressione!" O que é Governo? O Governo talvez tenha surgido como uma forma de relação estruturada entre os humanos no instante em que o poder passou a ser desigualmente distribuído, no momento em que a vida criativa de alguns foi reduzida pelo engrandecimento de outros. Desta forma o governo opera em todas as relações em que os membros não são realmente considerados como parceiros em uma estrutura de mutualidade e simetria. O governo pode ser observado em unidades sociais tão pequenas como a família nuclear ou tão "informais" como um encontro casual entre alguns vizinhos na rua - por outro lado onde quer que o governo não possa alcançar, com certeza surgirão organizações muito maiores, coisas como uma mobilização insurgente ou multidões de entusiastas do compartilhamento, encontros Quakers ou Sovietes Livres, Banquetes Yomango ou sociedades benevolentes. Provavelmente através do processo de institucionalização, um certo tipo de relações humanas que surgiu na forma de parcerias legítimas declinou em direção a formas de Governo - dessa forma uma relação amorosa tenha talvez se transformado na instituição casamento, uma micro-tirania de avareza amorosa; ou algo como uma comunidade intencional fundada livremente para tornar possível certas formas de viver, desejadas por todos os seus membros, acabou dominando e subjugando suas crianças com regras morais insignificantes, conchas vazias daquilo que uma vez foram ideais gloriosos. A meta da Anarquia é nunca existir por mais que um curto período. Em todo lugar e todas as relações humanas sempre podem ser reduzidas a instituições que por sua vez podem se degenerar em governos. Talvez alguém possa argumentar que isso é "natural?" ...Mas e daí?! O oposto também é "natural". E se não for, então continuarei escolhendo o não-natural, o impossível. Nós bem sabemos que relações livres (não-governadas) são perfeitamente possíveis, pois as vivenciamos quase que frequentemente - e mais ainda quando nos esforçamos por cultivá-las. O anarquista opta ter por meta (também a arte, a vivacidade⁴) a otimização das condições sociais para a emergência de tais relações. Porque é isso que desejamos e é isso o que fazemos. E quanto ao crime? As considerações mais elevadas podem implicar em uma forma de "ética", uma definição mutável e funcional de justiça em cada contexto e em cada situação existente. Os Anarquista provavelmente poderiam considerar apenas como "criminosos" aqueles que deliberadamente agissem contra a realização de relações libertárias. Em uma sociedade hipotética onde o sistema carcerário tenha sido abolido, apenas aqueles que não tenham sido dissuadidos deste tipo de atitude poderiam ser alvo da "justiça do povo", ou mesmo da vingança. Por hora, no entanto, seria suficiente perceber que nossa determinação de criar agora mesmo estas relações, mesmo que de um modo imperfeito e não-utópico, vai inevitavelmente nos colocar numa posição de "criminalidade" batendo de frente com o Estado, o sistema legal, e provavelmente também com as "leis não-escritas" do preconceito popular. Martírio Revolucionário está fora de moda há muito tempo, o objetivo atual é criar tanta liberdade quanto for possível sem ser pego. Como uma sociedade anarquista funciona? Uma sociedade anarquista funciona, sempre que duas ou mais pessoas mutuamente direcionam seus esforços na organização de uma parceria legítima, com o objetivo de alcançar desejos compartilhados (ou complementares). Nenhum governo é preciso para estruturar um encontro oculto, um jantar festivo, um mercado negro, uma tong (ou sociedade secreta de ajuda mútua), uma rede de correspondências ou uma BBS⁵, uma relação amorosa, um movimento social espontâneo (como eco-sabotagem ou ativismo contra a AIDS), um coletivo artístico, uma comuna, um encontro pagão, uma vizinhança associada para a proteção mútua, um clube de entusiastas, uma praia de nudismo, uma Zona Autônoma Temporária. A chave, como Fourier teria dito é a paixão - ou, para usar uma palavra que possa soar mais moderna, o desejo. O que podemos fazer para alcançá-la? Em outras palavras, como nós maximizamos o potencial para que tais relações espontâneas possam surgir e superar o peso morto de uma sociedade sufocada por todas as variedades de governança? Como podemos dar à paixão o reino livre, recriando o mundo de cada dia na liberdade verossímil de "espírito livre" e o grupo de desejos compartilhados? Esta é a questão de 64 dólares - que realmente não é nada demais, já que a resposta apenas pode ser encontrada na ficção científica. Muito bem, meu senso de estratégia está inclinado a rejeitar todas as táticas remanescentes da velha "Nova Esquerda" como manifestações, performances midiáticas, protestos, petições, resistência pacífica⁶ e terrorismo aventureiro. Todo este complexo estratégico foi há muito tempo assimilado e produtificado pelo Espetáculo (se me permitem o uso deste jargão situacionista), e certamente não possui qualquer valor, nem mesmo enquanto tática de misconstrução⁷. Outras duas áreas estratégicas bem diferentes parecem muito mais interessantes e promissoras. Um é o complexo evocado por John Zerzan⁸ em seu Elementos de Rejeição⁹ - que é a rejeição de toda expansão de mecanismos de controle em grande escala supostamente apolíticos inerentes a instituições como o trabalho, educação, consumismo, política eleitoral, "valores familiares", etc. Os anarquistas poderiam querer voltar suas atenções no sentido de intensificar e dar um outro rumo a esses "elementos". Tais ações provavelmente cairiam na tradicional categoria de "agitprop¹⁰", mas poderiam descambar para a tendência "esquerdista" de institucionalizar ou "fetichizar" programas nos termos definidos por uma elite revolucionária auto-instituída ou vanguarda. A ação na área de "Elementos de Refutação" é algo negativo, até mesmo "niilista", enquanto a segunda área se preocupa com a emergência de organizações espontâneas capazes de prover alternativas reais às instituições de Controle. Assim as ações insurgentes de "refutação" são complementadas e aprimoradas pela proliferação e concatenação de relações "simétricas de parceria". Em certo sentido esta é uma versão melhorada da velha estratégia oscilante de agitação em prol de uma Greve Geral enquanto simultaneamente se constrói uma nova sociedade dentro da concha da velha organização. A diferença, proposta, é que a greve deve ser ampliada para além do "problema do trabalho" incluindo todo o escopo da "vida cotidiana" (num sentido Debordiano)¹¹. Busquei apresentar propostas bem mais especificas no ensaio chamado de Zona Autônoma Temporária¹²; então aqui me limitarei a alegação de que o objetivo de tais ações não podem propriamente ser designado pela palavra "Revolução" - como uma Greve Geral, por exemplo, jamais foi uma tática "Revolucionária" e sim, mais particularmente, uma forma de "violência social" (como explicado por Sorel¹³). "A Revolução traiu a si mesma como só mais uma mercadoria", cataclismo sangrento, mais um giro na manivela do controle - não é isso que desejamos, e sim uma oportunidade para a anarquia brilhar. A Anarquia é o fim da História? Se a chegada da anarquia nunca se "efetivar", a resposta é Não - exceto no caso especial da "História" auto-definida e privilegiada como uma auto-valorização de instituições e "governos". Mas a história nesse sentido provavelmente já está morta, "desapareceu" há tempos dentro do Espetáculo, ou da obscenidade da Simulação. A tal ponto que, conforme a anarquia envolve um tipo de paleolitismo psíquico, está saudosamente situada em status pós-histórico que poderia se espelhar no pré-histórico. Se os teóricos franceses estão corretos, já começamos a entrar nesse status. A história como estória vai continuar, já que os humanos podem também ser definidos como animais que fazem estórias. mas História como uma estória oficial em pró do Controle perdeu seu monopólio no discurso. Presumo que isto poderá nos trazer alguma vantagem. ;Como a Anarquia se relaciona a Tecnologia? Se anarquia é um tipo de paleolitismo, isso não significa que temos que nos ejetar de volta a Era da Pedra lascada. Estamos interessados no retorno do Paleolítico, e não em um retorno a ele. Nesse ponto acredito que discordo de ambos Zerzan e o Fifth Estate¹⁴, e também dos tecno-futuro-libertários da Califórnia. Ou, de certa forma, concordo com todos eles, eu sou ambos, um ludita e um cyberpunk, portanto inaceitável para ambas as partes. Minha crença (não conhecimento) é que a sociedade que começa a se aproximar da anarquia geral vai ter que lidar com tecnologia no fundamento da paixão, isto é, desejo e prazer. A tecnologia da alienação falharia em sobreviver em tais condições, enquanto a tecnologia do encantamento iria provavelmente persistir. A selvageria no entanto, seria também necessariamente presente e ativa em uma parte cada vez maior do mundo, uma vez que selvageria é prazer. Uma sociedade baseada no prazer nunca nos permitiria tecnicizar ou interferir em sua diversão naturalizada. Se é verdade que toda técnica é uma forma de meditação, então tudo é cultura. Não aceitamos objetificar a meditação por si só (depois de tudo, nossos sentidos são uma mediação entre o "mundo" e o "cérebro"), mas principalmente com relação a distorção trágica da meditação em alienação. Se a linguagem ela própria é uma forma de meditação então podemos "purificar a linguagem da tribo"; não é a poesia que odiamos, mas sim linguagem enquanto Controle¹⁵. ;Por que a Anarquia nunca funcionou antes?** O que você quer dizer com "Por que a Anarquia nunca funcionou antes?!" Ela funcionou centenas de milhões de vezes. Funcionou em 90% da existência humana na Pré-história. E funciona até os dias de hoje entre as tribos de caçadores e coletores. Funciona em todos os grupos de "relações livres" listados acima, dos encontros ocultos às tongs. Funciona toda vez que você convida alguns amigos para um piquenique. "Funcionou" mesmo nas "insurreições que não tiveram êxito" como nos sovietes de Munich e de Shanghai, na Baixa California em 1911, em Fiúme 1919, em Krondstadt 1921 e em Paris 1968. Funcionou nas comunas na Paris de 1870, nos enclaves Maroon e nas utopias piratas. Funcionou na antiga Rhode Island, na Pennsylvania, na Ucrânia, na Catalunha e em Aragão. O chamado futuro da Anarquia é um julgamento feito precisamente pelo tipo de História que acreditamos estar moribunda. É verdade que poucos desses experimentos (exceto e o pré-histórico e o tribal) duraram "muito tempo" - mas isso não diz nada sobre o valor e a profundidade da experiência, de indivíduos e grupos, que vivenciaram tais períodos de liberdade. Talvez você possa recordar de algum caso amoroso, um em que mesmo agora lhe traga certo sentido a toda a sua vida, que divida o tempo, se tornando um marco entre o antes e o depois - uma "experiência de pico". A História é cega a esta parte do espectro, o mundo da "vida cotidiana" pode eventualmente ser o local de uma "irrupção do Maravilhoso". Sempre que isso acontece é um triunfo para anarquia. Imagine então (e isso é o tipo de história que a gente gosta) a aventura das principais Zonas Autônomas Temporárias durando seis semanas ou mesmo dois anos, o comunal senso de iluminação, camaradagem, satisfação - o indiviso sentimento de poder, de destino, de criatividade. Ninguém que já tenha vivenciado qualquer coisa como isso pode admitir por apenas um segundo que o perigo das falhas e dos riscos possa pesar sobre a glória absoluta destes breves momentos de levante. Tão logo a sacralidade deste caso de amor seja posta em dúvida, mesmo que termine em dor e sofrimento! Ao superar o mito da derrota, sentiremos definitivamente a certeza interior do sucesso, como a fria brisa que sopra a chuva no deserto. Saber, desejar, agir no sentido de que não podemos desejar o que ainda não conhecemos. Mas há muito conhecemos o sucesso da anarquia por um longo tempo, agora - em fragmentos, talvez, em flashs - mas real, real como as monções, tão real como a paixão. Se não fosse assim, como poderíamos ousar desejá-la ou muito mesmo agir para concretizar sua vitória? Originalmente intitulado: "The Willimantic/Rensselaer Questions" Em : Anarquia e o Fim da História (''Anarchy and the End of History) pp. 87-92'' Tradução e Revisão Coletivo Protopia S/A Notas 1. Aquele que acinta, que cria situações desagradáveis desnecessárias, que se apega a detalhes superficiais, que age propositalmente para descontentar ou contrariar alguém. (N.T.) 2. Sergei Diaguilev (Сергей Павлович Дягилев) (nascido em 1872 – falecido em 1929), também conhecido como Serge, foi o fundador da companhia de Balé Russo a partir da qual muitos famosos dançarinos e coreógrafos surgiram. (N.T.) 3. Jean Cocteau (nascido em 1889 — falecido em 1963) foi um cineasta, ator, encenador e autor de teatro francês. foi um dos mais talentosos artistas do século XX. Além de ser diretor de cinema, foi poeta, escritor, pintor, dramaturgo, cenógrafo e ator e escultor. (N.T.) 4. No original em francês, Jouissance. (N.T.) 5. Sigla para bulletin board system. Trata-se de um sistema informático surgido na década de 1980, um software, que permite a ligação (conexão) via telefone formando uma pequena rede de computadores, permitindo que um certo número de usuários possam interagir através dela, tal qual hoje se faz com a internet, se bem que com uma abrangência limitada. (N.T.) 6. No original em inglês, Ghandian resistance. (N.T.) 7. No original em inglês, Detournement. Conceito situacionista que trata da possibilidade artística e política de tomar algum objeto criado pelo capitalismo, enquanto sistema político econômico hegemônico e distorcer seu significado e uso original para produzir um efeito crítico. (N.T.) 8. John Zerzan (nascido em 1943) é um dos principais teóricos do anarco-primitivismo da atualidade. Licenciado em Ciências Políticas pela Stanford University e em História pela San Francisco State University. Preso em 1966, nos EUA, pela sua participação nos movimentos de desobediência civil e contra a guerra do Vietnam, conhecidos pelos tumultos de Berckeley. Abandonou a carreira universitária na University of Southern California. Hoje, dedica-se à educação de crianças e à jardinagem. Promove, ainda, conferências sobre o Primitivismo e Paleo-Anarquismo em todo o mundo. É o autor de Elements of Refusal (1988) e de Future Primitive (1994), Questioning Technology (1988), The Mass Psychology of Misery, Tonality and the Totality, The Catastrophe of Postmodernism e The Nihilist's Dictionary. (N.T.) 9. Elements of Refusal, editora, Left Bank Books, Seattle, 1988. (N.A.) 10. Agitprop (em russo: агитпроп) é a contração de "agit''ação e ''prop''aganda". O termo teve origem na Rússia Bolchevista (a futura União Soviética), como uma redução de отдел агитации и пропаганды (''otdel agitatsii i propagandy), Departamento de Agitação e Propaganda, que era parte dos comitês centrais e regionais do Partido Comunista da União Soviética. O departamento posteriormente seria renomeado para Departamento Ideológico. (N.T.) 11. Este seria o lugar certo para a questão número 9, "Qual é nossa relação com outras lutas de libertação?", o que nos parece estar sub-sumido a uma questão de táticas/estratégias. A resposta claramente poderia ser: Nós os apoiamos tendo em vista o fato deles serem atualmente movimentos de libertação (eco-sabotagem radical, minorias sexuais, etc); e os criticamos de uma forma construtiva caso desviem em direção a institucionalização (unionismo radical, movimentos pacifistas, etc) Mas também: acompanhamos a olho nú onde a ação está acontecendo. Depois de tudo, não seria a insurreição ela mesma um de nossos "prazeres criminais?" Um eterno novo horizonte onde nós nômades e vagabundos, somos capazes de experimentar novamente seu encanto..... (N.A.) 12. Zona Autônoma Temporária (originalmente publicada pela Autonomedia, N.Y., 1991) é provavelmente, o ensaio mais famoso escrito por Hakim Bey onde ele apresenta parte de sua teoria da ação transformadora através das Zonas Autônomas que, diante da presença do poder e da possibilidade da repressão, assumiriam o caráter provisório como estratégia de propagação de um modo de vida anarquista ontológico sempre buscando uma transformação rizomática a nível global. (N.T.) 13. Georges Eugène Sorel (nascido em 1847 – falecido em 1922) engenheiro formado pela École Polytechnique e teórico do sindicalismo revolucionário, muito popular na França, na Itália e nos Estados Unidos. Mas sua influência começou a decair depois de 1920. É um autor controverso quanto a linha política a qual adere. Suas idéias foram aceitas tanto pelo fascismo italiano quanto pela esquerda revolucionária deste país, influenciando consideravelmente o pensamento anarco-sindicalista (N.T.) 14. Fifth Estate (Quinto Estado) é uma revista publicada em Liberty, Tennessee e em Detroit, Michigan. seu coletivo editorial possui diferentes pontos de vistas nos assuntos abordados pela revista, todos eles no entanto partilham uma perspectiva anti-autoritária, não-dogmática, e voltada a ação transformadora. O título presumivelmente sugere que o periódico é uma alternativa para o quarto estado (tradicionalmente a mídia capitalista). (N.T.) 15. Sobre tecnologia anarquista, veja Ilhas na Rede e Dias verdes em Bruney (Islands In The Web and Green Days In Bruney) de B. Sterling, futuro-próximo SF escrito como "realismo utópico", onde um terceiro mundo pobre, desesperado e super populoso faz uso de tecnologia simples, de uma série de soluções ecológicas e humanas para resolver problemas que já existem. Veja também Energia e Eqüidade (Energy and Equity) de Ivan Ilych. (N.A.)